Complexities of Love
by Fio Cevera
Summary: Mencintai seorang Direktur Perusahaan terkenal. Apakah yang akan kau rasakan? Senang, kah? Atau sedih? Naruto, gadis yang tidak tau orang tuanya dari kecil, menjalin hubungan dengan Uchiha Sasuke, Direktur perusahaan yang hampir menguasai perekonomian Jepang. warn:Fem!Naru,Oc,Ooc,GenderBender,TerimaFlame/Review. Enjoy bro-sis
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto©

**Rating** : T

**Pairing** : SasuFemNaru

**Warning** : Gaje, Genderbender, Alur kecepetan, Typo(s), etc

**Summary** : Mencintai seorang Direktur Perusahaan terkenal. Apakah yang akan kau rasakan? Senang, kah? Atau sedih? "Aku hanya seorang yatim piatu, kita tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu. Keluargamu pasti menentang hubungan ini" Saat perjalanan cintamu mulai rumit "Akhiri hubunganmu dengannya, Sasuke. Aku tidak akan segan-segan mengeluarimu dari Uchiha Corp jika kau masih ada hubungan dengannya"

**Complexities of Love**

* * *

**Naruto POV**

Hai, perkenalkan namaku, Naruto. Aku perempuan biasa yang tidak tau orang tuaku sendiri. Ironis, bukan? Itulah aku, dari kecil aku sudah ada di Panti Asuhan. Walaupun begitu aku masih bersyukur, aku bisa sekolah yang bertaraf Internasional, itu semua karena IQ yang kupunya tidak bisa dibilang kecil dan sebabnya aku diberikan beasiswa hingga masuklah aku ke Konoha Gakuen. Semenjak kelas SMA, aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari Panti dan menyewa apartemen sederhana. Aku bekerja part time disalah satu Caffe milik orang tua sahabatku, Haruno Sakura, Haruno Cafe. Gaji yang diberikan cukup untuk kebutuhan sehari hariku, aku juga masuk kelas Akselarasi. Menurutku, makin cepat aku lulus maka aku akan lebih leluasa bekerja, tidak lagi part time.

**Naruto POV End**

Café yang bertuliskan "**Haruno Café**" kini terlihat ramai, walaupun sudah hampir menjelang malam tapi pengunjung tidak hentinya datang. Para maid dan koki disana juga mulai kelelahan melayani para pengunjung. Gadis bersurai pirang juga sedari tadi mondar-mandir. Ya, dia Naruto. Tangannya sibuk mencatat pesanan pengunjung, lalu setelah memastikan catatan pesanan itu benar ia pergi menuju dapur.

Ting

"Selamat datang, Tuan" Ucap maid bagian penyambut tamu kepada beberapa pemuda. Diantaranya ada pemuda berambut emo-poni kedepan(mode rambut Sasuke saat melawan Kabuto bersama Itachi ET) kemeja _dark blue_, dasi ungu dengan jas dan celana berwarna hitam. Puda bersurai merah dengan _tattoo_ 'Ai' didahinya, ia memakai kemeja _ocean red_ serta dasi hitam tidak lupa dengan jas dan celana hitam. Pemuda berambut coklat panjang dengan kemeja _cream _dipadu jas coklat.

Mereka bertiga adalah Uchiha Sasuke, Direktur Uchiha Corp. Sabaku Gaara, Direktur Perencanaan Sabaku corp. Dan Hyuuga Neji, Direktur Utama Hyuuga Magazine. Mereka sudah bersahabat dari SMA, dan dikenal seantereo sekolah di jaman mereka.

Naruto terpana saat melihat salah satu diantara mereka, Uchiha Sasuke.

Karin yang melihat Naruto pun berucap "Hey, Naruto." Ia pun cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya dari mereka lalu menoleh ke Karin dengan rona merah dipipinya. Melihat Naruto yang seperti itu, timbul rasa ingin menggoda Naruto.

"Kau, suka salah satu diantara mereka" dengan nada menyelidik Karin menatap Naruto. "Ah, em. Ti-tidak kok, a-aku hanya, melihat mereka saja. Ya, melihat mereka saja" Naruto hanya bisa tertawa hambar. "Benarkah? Tapi menurutku, hatimu tidak berkata begitu. Lebih baik kau jujur denganku" Naruto pun bingung ingin memberikan tau atau tidak, sedangkan Karin hanya bisa menyeringai dalam hatinya saat melihat Naruto yang masuk ke perangkapnya. Tapi itu tidak bertahan lama karena Tayuya, kepala Maid disana menyuruh Naruto untuk segera melayani tamu dan Karin membersihkan meja.

◊**'◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦'◊**

Naruto kini terlihat gugup. Ada yang tau kenapa Naruto gugup? Hehehe, itu karena ia sedang berdiri disamping menja Sasuke-Gaara-Neji. Dan marilah kita simak apa yang terjadi sebelumnya

**Flashback ON**

Naruto yang mendengar perintah Tayuya, salah satu bosnya disini, langsung mengambil buku kecil yang khusus untuk mencatat pesanan dan daftar menu. Ia pun pergi ke meja Sasuke. Saat berjalan ia berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya, dan berusaha seramah mungkin.

"Permisi, ini daftar menunya. Silahkan dipilih" Ia memberikan senyum ramah. Gaara pun mengambil 1 dari 3 daftar menu itu. "Hm, aku pilih Sirloin Steak dan Choco Milkshake" Ucap Gaara. Neji masih terlihat memilih makanan. "Omusubi dan Tomato Juice"

"Lalu, Tuan akan memesan apa?" Tanya Naruto kepada Neji yang masih membaca daftar menu tersebut. 'Oh, ayolah. Kalau lama lama disini nanti aku bisa sakit jantung juga' Batin Naruto merana

**Flashback OFF**

Dan disinilah ia berada, masih menunggu Neji. Sasuke dan Gaara mendengus, mereka heran kenapa Neji yang lama memutuskan sesuatu itu dijadikan Direktur? Hanya memilih makanan saja sangat lama seperti disuruh memilih mati atau keracunan saja (reader: nambah gaje lo#nunjuknunjuk Fio)

"Baiklah, aku pesan Takoyaki dan Vanila Milkshake" Dari sekian lama akhirnya Neji pun memutuskan

Setelah itu Naruto mengulangi pesanan mereka lalu berbalik menuju dapur.

SKIP

Naruto menatap bosan kearah Orochimaru-sensei yang sedang mengajar tentang _hewan-melata-menjijikkan_, yah itu sih menurut Naruto. 'Bakoro-sensei itu, apa ia tidak pernah bosan dengan pelajaran ini? Menjelaskan tentang ular terus' batin Naruko dongkol. Ia pun menolehkan kepala ke Sakura yang ada disampingnya. Lalu menyobekan kertas dari bukunya dan menuliskan sesuatu, dan memberikannya pada Sakura

**Sakura-chan, apa kau tak bosan pada pelajaran ini? **

Sakura pun menulis sesuatu lalu memberikannya pada Naruto

**Sangat Naru-chan**

Saat akan membalas pesan Sakura, bel tanda jam pulang pun selesai. Seakan tidak mengijinkan Naruto membalasnya. "Baiklah minna, pelajaran sudah selesai, kalian boleh pulang. Konnichiwa" "Konnichiwa, Sensei" setelah Orochimaru keluar, mereka membereskan buku masing masing dan berjalan pulang. Naruto sendiri langsung pulang ke apartemennya, hari ini ia tidak keja karena sedang tutup.

Di Apartemen Naruto

Naruto langsung membaringkan badannya di kasur, menghilangkan capek yang mendera di badannya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia pun terlelap menuju kea lam mimpi.

_Naruto Dream_

**Naruto POV**

I-ini dimana? Kenapa disini ada banyak kabut? Sebenarnya ini dimana?

Kucoba menulusuri tempat ini, hingga aku menemukan banyak pohon sakura, udara disini juga sangat segar. Ini, indah. Kebingunganku yang tadi langsung hilang seketika. Lama kutatapi pepohonan itu, sampai-sampai aku tak menyadari ada seseorang yang melihatku dengan kesedihan yang amat mendalam.

"Maafkan aku" dahiku pun berkerut, kenapa ia meminta maaf padaku? Memangnya dia pernah berbuat salah padaku? Lalu aku bertanya padanya.

"Gomen, tapi, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Apa kau, em, mengenaliku?" terdengar isak tangis darinya, aku jadi merasa bersalah sekarang.

"Jika, kita nanti bertemu, tolong maafkan kesalahanku, aku benar benar tak bermaksud melakukannya" Perlahan-lahan, sosok itu mulai memudar meninggalkan angin yang berhembus.

Ini aneh, ia tadi melihatku seperti itu lalu meminta maaf seakan ia pernah melakukan kesalahan yang teramat fatal, dan tiba tiba menghilang begitu saja

* * *

_Real World_

_Naruto Dream End_

Naruto menggeliat ditidurnya, lalu membuka matanya tampaklah sepasang _shappire_ yang berkilau. Ia duduk dikasur _queen size_nya. 'Mimpi tadi aneh' senyum geli pun mengembang diwajahnya. Ia pun membuka lemari bajunya, lalu pergi kekamar mandi. Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto sudah tampak mengenakan _dress_ putih dengan lengan mencapai siku, panjang _dress_ tersebut sampai lutut. Rambutnya pun ditata dengan jepit merah disisi kanan kepalanya. Ia pun pergi dan tak lupa tas selempang mininya berwarna biru tua

Konoha Garden City. Itulah tujuan Naruto sebenarnya. Terletak di tengah-tengah kota Konoha. Disana banyak jenis-jenis pohon dan bunga, tempat yang amat asri dengan rerumputan yang selalu dipangkas dan timbullah kesan rapi disana. Disana juga dekat dengan Uchiha Corp, tempat Sasuke bekerja.

Naruto duduk disalah satu bangku taman dekat dengan jalan raya, semilir angina berhembus menerpa wajahnya, ia menutup matanya. Kebetulan Sasuke yang pulang lebih cepat dari awal, lewat Taman tempat Naruto berada. Melihat hal tersebut Sasuke pun memarkirkan mobilnya dan beranjak masuk kesana. Narutro yang menyadari adanya orang, membuka matanya dan, betapa terkejutnya ia bahwa ada lelaki yang dari kemarin sudah merebut perhatiannya.

Sasuke pun melangkahkan kaki dan duduk disebelah Naruto, lalu menjulurkan tangannya ke Naruto. "Kita belum berkenalan, aku, Uchiha Sasuke" Naruto ragu ragu membalasnya. Merenung sebentar lalu ia memberikan senyuman ke Sasuke. "Aku Naruto"

"Apa kau tidak punya nama keluarga" Sasuke bertanya. Wajah Naruto yang tadinya cerah berubah menjadi sendu.. "Sebenarnya, aku tidak punya orang tua, dari kecil aku sudah ada diPanti Asuhan" Sasuke terkejut dengan kenyataan tersebut. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud" Mencoba untuk tegar, Naruto berkata "Sudahlah, lagian aku juga sudah bertahun-tahun menghadapi kenyataan itu"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil. Tidak terasa sudah hamper malam, Naruto segera beranjak pulang, tetapi Sasuke menahannya "Apa aku boleh meminta nomormu?" Naruto hanya mengangguk "08xxxxxxxxxx"

Naruto memainkan ponselnya, mengetikkan sesuatu.

**From : Naruto**

**To : Sakura**

**Sakura-chan ,tadi aku bertemu pemuda tampan . Sakura-chan pasti akan terpesona dengannya:P**

**From : Sakura**

**To : Naruto**

**Benarkah? Hm, itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, cintaku hanya untuk Lee-senpai, wkwk**

Naruto yang membacanya _sweatdrop_ sendiri

**From : Naruto**

**To : Sakura**

**Akan kupegang omoganmu Sakura-chan, hehe**

**From : Sakura**

**To : Naruto**

**Baiklah ;D**

Naruto hanya bisa tertawa dengan ke-PD-an Sakura, bagaimanapun juga Sakura merupakan tipe yang mudah tergoda. Setelah itu pun ia memutuskan untuk tidur.

Tapi, ada satu hal yang tidak disadarinya. Pertemuan yang tidak disengajanya dengan Sasuke tadi sore akan merubah hidupnya. Garis takdir yang menentukan nasibnya, sudah didepan mata. Hanya tinggal beberapa bulan lagi.

**TBC**

**Aloha, **

**Ogenki desuka? How are you? **

**Senangnya bisa update cerita baru hehe**

**Walaupun ide nya kayak pasaran gitu deh**

**Bagi minna dan senpai-senpai sekalian, jika menemukan adanya kesamaan kata-kata, alur, dan semacamnya. Tolong dimaafkan, Fio tidak bermaksud untuk plagiat tapi ide ini baru Fio dapat kemarin secara tiba-tiba saat Fio lagi sendiri(mulai deh curhatnya)**

**Arigato sudah mau membaca Fio Gaje nan jelek ini !**

**Love you, all !**

**Mind to Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto©

**Rating** : T

**Pairing** : SasuFemNaru

**Warning** : Gaje, Genderbender, Alur kecepetan, Typo(s), OOC, Ide Pasaran, Human Kyuubi/Kurama, Fem!Itachi, Newbie, etc

_**Terinspirasi oleh salah satu K-Drama Korea.**_

_**New Gisaeng Story/New Tales Of Gisaeng.**_

**Balasan review**

_**: **_Ya, ini sudah lanjut kok.

**Little lily **: Menurut Fio sih ini jelek(¯ ¸¯") Hontou? Wah Arigato, ne.

**Miao Ichika **: Ya, ini juga sudah lanjut

**Aichan14** : Mungkin takdir mereka sedikit terombak-ambik, hehe. Dimimpi itu bukan Sasuke, kok.

* * *

Setelah kejadian dimana Sasuke dan Naruto berkenalan, hubungan mereka jadi dekat. Sasuke juga suka ke restoran tempat Naruto bekerja, mulai dekat satu sama lain, saling mengerti. Tapi ada yang mengganjal dihubungan ini, kan sudah deket pasti saling suka dong? Emang sih, tapi Sasukenya aja yang belum menetapkan hatinya. Bagaimana pula, Sasuke adalah anak seorang pengusaha besar, masih ada gengsilah. Naruto juga hanya bisa maklum dengan hal itu. Lagipula kalau jodoh pasti bisa bersatu, bener nggak?

Dan hari ini Sasuke dan Naruto janjian makan siang setelah kuliah, dan jangan lupakan Naruto bakal kenalin Saskura ke Sasuke. Nanti Sasuke bakal jemput Naruto –sekaligus dengan Sakura- diKonoha Gakuen.

Sasu kita tampil dengan keren, dan saking kerennya, mata Fio jadi katarak O.o *dichidori* Yuhuu, semua orang pasti bakal terpesona sama Suke. Bayangkan saja, kan pada dasarnya dia sudah tampan, terus pake baju keren gitu loh. Kaos putih, kemeja polos biru tua, celana panjang *kayak di Naruto Road To Ninja* makin _perfect_ dah.

Pada tau kan kalo pasangannya cakep pasti pasangan yang satunya cantik. Begitu pula dengan Naruto, kaos abu-abu dengan pita merah yang menyamping di bahu kanan dan rok oranye garis-garis hijau tua. Sedangkan si_pinky_ dengan _dress_ soft pink lengan panjang, dan tidak sampai lutut.

"Jadi, Sasuke. Ini Sakura, Haruno Sakura, anak pemilik resto tempat aku bekerja" Senyum kecil terpasang diwajah Naruto. Sasuke hanya memasang tampang datar. Yang diperkenalkan pun sepertinya masih mengaggumi ketampanan sang mahluk ayam biru.

"Hn" Dengan malas Sasuke menanggapi perkataan Naruto, tangannya mengambil hp yang sedari tadi berada di kantung celananya.

Naruto menghela napas akan sifat Sasuke yang seperti itu jika berada didekat orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Tapi bukan berarti jika sudah kenal ia akan bersikap baik._. kemudian ia memanggil _waitress_.

"Em, aku mau pesan sphagetti dan _rainbow_ soda. Suke, saku-chan, kalian mau pesan apa?" Naruto bertanya pada mereka.

"_Veggie_ burger dan _ice lemon tea_ saja, Naru-chan"

"Salad tomat, _tomato juice_"

"Baik, kami akan segera hidangkan pesanan kalian. Selamat menunggu" Pamit sang _waitress_.

Selagi menunggu mereka bercakap-cakap, walaupun yang banyak ngomong Naruto dan Sakura, Sasuke hanya ber-_hm_ ria. Beberapa menit kemudian makanan mereka sudah diantar dan mereka makan~

...

Naruto hendak pergi ke supermarket karena persediaan makanan diapartemennya sudah habis. Dari apartemen menuju supermarket Naruto hanya berjalan kaki, kan dekat. Sesampainya disana Naruto langsung membuka pintu supermarket yang menimbulkan bunyi '_klincing_'. Dari rak makanan sampai rak minuman sudah dijelajahi Naruto semua. Sayuran _check_, daging _check_, sabun/shampoo _check_. Selesai dan sekarang tinggal bayar saja.

Petugas kasir berambut merah panjang itu, mengambil barang yang diserahkan Naruto untuk dibayar. Wanita itu terus berfokus pada tugasnya yang menjumlahkan harga yang akan dibayar oleh sang pembeli. Naruto melihat kearah jendela luar, memperhatikan keadaan jalan yang agak ramai hingga.

"Jumlahnya, 15.230 Yen" Suara sang petugas memberi tahu, Naruto merasa sangat familiar dengan suara itu.

'Suara ini mirip dengan mimpi itu, apa mungkin dia yang ada disana? Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Aku saja tidak kenal dengannya'

Beberapa lembar uang diserahkan Naruto. Setelah mengambil uang kembaliannya, ia langsung mengambil barang tanpa disadarinya sang petugas meredupkan mata ungunya saat Naruto berjalan keluar. Ia begitu mirip dengan'nya'. Pikir sang petugas.

'Sebentar lagi musim salju, aku harus membeli beberapa baju' Naruto makin mempercepat langkahnya menuju apartemen. Begitu sampai ia merogoh kunci di kantong bajunya dan memasukkan kunci tersebut ke pintu. Barang-barang belanjaan diletakkann ya dimeja makan. Masuk kekamar dan mengganti baju. Ia langsung pergi ke mall menggunakan taksi. Didepan mall ada atm, disana Naruto memencet tombol sekitar setelah itu ia uang pun langsung keluar.

Didalam Naruto mencari tempat penjualan baju tebal. Dilihatnya ada baju jas panjang oranye, merasa jika itu menarik perhatian Naruto membeli baju itu. Banyak yang Naruto beli seperti kaos merah bergambar lucu, syall, jaket, sepatu boot, topi yang khusus musim salju, celana. Semuanya ia beli untuk persiapan musim salju nanti. Tak lupa dirumah tadi ia juga sudah menelpon kenalannya yang menjual kayu-kayu kecil untuk dibakar diperapian dalam apartemen. Musim salju tap nggak ada api perapian dirumah? Mau mati kedinginan?

* * *

**#CoF#**

* * *

Disebuah ruangan yang besar nan megah, terdapat seorang pria yang terlihat masih muda. Berambut pirang jabrik. Sedang berbicara dengan pria yang sepertinya sudah menginjak umur 50 tahunan, pembicaraan tersebut mungkin mengenai masa lalu ya. Oh-oh, ya memang sih.

"Aku tidak bertemu dengannya lagi semenjak kejadian 'itu'" Ucap pria pirang itu dengan nada getir. Pria didepannya itu melihatnya dengan tatapan iba.

"Apa kau tidak mencarinya? Bukankah kau bisa mengandalkan anak buahmu" Tanya pria didepannya itu.

"Tidak ada hasil. Ia tidak ditemui" Lirih pria itu. Ia pun mengenang masa lalunya dengan gadis kecil. Tetapi semenjak kejadian 'itu', gadis kecilnya menghilang begitu saja, meninggalkan dirinya dalam kesepian.

Pria yang bernama Fugaku itu berdiri lalu mengatakan "Biar aku yang menyarinya, Itachi akan kumintai secara langsung" Keputusan final itu langsung dianggukkan oleh pria yang satunya lagi.

Fugaku langsung keluar dari ruangan sahabatnya, diluar ada sekretaris yang sudah menunggunya. Mereka langsung menuju parkiran untuk pulang. Dimobilnya, Fugaku mengetikkan pesan kepada Itachi.

**From : Tou-san.**

**To : Itachi**

**Itachi, sekarang kau langsung pulang kerumah. Ada yang mau Tou-san sampaikan**

Tak perlu menunggu lama, hp Fugaku langsung berdering. Itachi mengirim pesan 'Ya'

Sedangkan Di tepatnya diruangan pribadi Itachi, ia sedang menghadapkan dirinya ke monitor sambil sesekali menge-_check_ laporan yang sudah di _fotocopy_ oleh sekretarisya, Shion.

Sibuk-sibuknya focus bekerja. Hpnya malah berbunyi tanda ada pesan masuk, dan benar saja. Tou-sannya menyuruh untuk dirinya segera pulang ke rumah. Aneh. Kenapa Tou-sannya minta sekarang? Ini kan sedang pukul 2 siang, huft daripada Tou-sannya marah lebih baik ia langsung pergi.

* * *

**Mansion Uchiha**

Mikoto terkejut suaminya pulang cepat, bahkan sangat cepat dari biasanya. Ketika ditanya kenapa, ia menjawab ada yang perlu dibicarakan dengan Itachi, dan itu berarti Itachi akan pulang. Segera ia pergi ke dapur untuk menyuruh para maid menyiapkan teh.

Itachi yang sudah sampai dirumahnya, segera memarkirkan mobil disamping mobil ayahnya, begitu masuk kedalam rumah, dirinya sudah disambut oleh para maid. Berjalan ke ruang keluarga yang besarnya minta digebukkin(?) telah ada ayahnya yang duduk dengan santainya sambil berbicara dengan Kaa-sannya

"Sebenarnya, Tou-san mau bicara apa?" Mencoba sesopan mungkin Itachi berkata pada Fugaku.

Fugaku menambil napas sebentar lalu berbicara, bisa dilihat dari sorot matanya bahwa ia serius.

"Kau tau Namikaze Minato bukan, Itachi?" Itachi bingung, apa ada sangkut pautnya dengan pemilik Namikaze Group?

"Ya, lalu?"

"Ia sedang mencari teman lamanya yang tiba-tiba menghilang karena suatu kejadian, jadi Tou-san ingin kau mencarinya. Mengingat pekerjaan sampinganmu adalah mata-mata" Ya, dulu Itachi sangat ingin menjadi mata-mata, tetapi Fugaku melarangnya. Darah Uchiha yang mengalir dalam Itachi membuat ia tetap keras kepala akan cita-citanya tersebut, dan dengan 1 syarat yang diberikan Fugaku ialah, menjadi mata-mata sebagai pekerjaan sampingan dan bekerja sebagai direktur di . Jadi Itachi memiliki 2 pekerjaan.

"Siapa namanya?" Itachi cukup senang karena ayahnya mempercayainya untuk melakukan tugas.

"Uzumaki Kushina" Mata Mikoto membulat mendengar nama yang terucap dari mulut Fugaku.

"Jadi. Selama ini Kushi-chan belum ditemukan, Fuga-kun?" Ekspresi khawatir jelas berada di wajah Mikoto. Betapi rindunya ia pada sahabat lamanya itu.

"Belum, Miko-chan"

'Sepertinya ia teman Kaa-san' Batin Itachi.

…

"Kyaa, Naru-chan. Sasuke-kun itu tampan sekali, aku berani bertaruh kalau ia masuk sini pasti banyak Fan girlnya" Mata emerald itu nge-_blink_ dan background _red love_ dengan nuansa pelangi. Terlihat. Men-ji-jik-an.*ditendang sakura fc*

Disekeliling Sakura _sweatdrop_ dengan tingkahnya, tak terkecuali Naruto. Sakura yang cukup peka pun salah tingkah.

"Ya, dia memang popular dulu." Ucap Naruto. Seakan teringat sesuatu, Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Bukankah kau bilang cintamu hanya untuk Lee-senpai? Tapi kenapa kelakuanmu seperti menyukai Sasuke?" Naruto menatap Sakura dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Ah, em. Apa itu menjadi masalah? Yang terpenting aku tak menyukainya dan 'hanya' kagum" Sakura memberikan penekanan pada kata kagum.

"Eh, itu Ino" Kata Sakura, kemudian dia memanggilnya.

"Oh, Sakura. Hai, Naruto-chan" Ino tersenyum lebar.

"Hai" Balas Naruto.

"Gila pemandangan disini bagus ya? Kita foto yuk" Sakura mengeluarkan hpnya. Ino dan Naruto mendekat ke Sakura.

Klik

Terpampang wajah ketiga gadis tersebut, Sakura tersenyum lebar, Ino mengedipkan satu matanya dan tersenyum lebar juga, Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil, tapi apapun ekspresinya Naruto tetap imut _plus_ cantik.

Foto itu dikirim Sakura ke instagram.

**With **_**NaruShppire**_** and **_**Ymnaka_Ino **_**at bukit belakang Konoha Gakuen.**

**#fun #enjoy #bff #like #this #sakurasiGadismusimsemi #inosiHairlong #narusiImutrubah #saku's FG #ino's FG #naru's FG #follow #us #thx**

Kebiasaan Sakura selalu posting comment dan hastag yang berlebihan. Alay.

* * *

**TBC**

**Hello guys, thx sdh mau baca dan review Fic ini.**

**Dan juga Fic ini terinspirasi dari film K-Drama New Gisaeng Story/New Tales of Gisaeng.**

**Fem!Naruto : Dan Sa-ran**

**Uchiha Sasuke : Ah Da-mo**

**Uchiha Fugaku : Ah Soo-ra**

**Uchiha Mikoto : Cha Ra-ri**

**Namikaze Minato : Geum Eo-san**

**Uzumaki Kushina : Han Soon-deok**

**Tapi untuk kepentingan Fic ini, jadi ada beberapa scene, kepribadian yang diubah**

**Yang merasa adanya kesamaan dari Fic yang Fio buat ini silahkan untuk me-review, tapi Fic ini dibuat real dari Fio sendiri.**

_**Nagai koto o-jama itashimashita,**_

**Jaa, ne!**

**RnR?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto©

**Rating** : T

**Pairing** : SasuFemNaru

**Warning** : Gaje, Genderbender, Alur kecepetan, Typo(s), OOC, Ide Pasaran, Human Kyuubi/Kurama, Fem!Itachi, Newbie, etc

_**Terinspirasi oleh salah satu K-Drama Korea.**_

_**New Gisaeng Story/New Tales Of Gisaeng.**_

**Balasan Review**

**Kushu-chan : **Iya, ini sudah lanjut

** : **Haruskah Fio kasih tau? Wkwk, iya itu Kushina dan seterusnya itu masih _a secret_… Fio juga sama, pertamanya enggak tau ntuh film, Fio juga baru taunya waktu masih UKK kemarin. film itu juga sudah jadul kok, 2011 punya.

**Hanazawa kay** : Ini sudah update kok, Senpai.

**Kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani **: Yap, itu Kushina-baasan-ku. Hehe iya alurnya emang sengaja dicepetin biar cepet selesai *peace* biar bisa selesai dichap 5 mungkin, itu baru targetnya kok. Fio itu males banget buat chap banyak-banyak, dan Fio gak ngejamin loh.

* * *

**Parkiran Mall Konoha**

Mobil sedan pink baru saja berhenti setelah mendapatkan tempatnya untuk parker. Penumpang dari mobil pink yang rada-rada norak itu tak lain adalah Naruto, Yamanaka Ino, Tenten, Hyuuga Hinata, dan Haruno Sakura yang tak lain adalah pemilik mobil tersebut. Hebat, bukan? Walaupun Naruto seorang gadis yang tak tau orang tuanya tapi ia bisa berteman dengan yang kaya-kaya. Yamanak Ino, anak dari pemilik Yamanaka's Flower, perusahaan bunga terbesar se-Konoha. Tenten, anak tunggal kolektor terkenal yang masuk dalam 10 besar orang didunia yang mempunyai senjata _limited edition_. Hyuuga Hinata , anak Hyuuga Corp yang bergerak dibidang pangan. Dan yang terakhir Haruno Sakura, anak dari pemilik Restoran Naruto bekerja.

Mereka juga bisa dibilang sangat modis, lihat saja penampilannya. Ino pakai gaun selutut perak berkilauan, Tenten dengan kaos bunga sakura warna putih dan rok ketat hitam, Hinata baju ungu lengan panjang dan rok agak ketat mirip yang Tenten tapi warna merah , Sakura dengan gaun soft pink selutut ditambah dengan pernak pernik warna-warni menghiasi gaunnya. Dan Naruto sendiri memakai baju oranye yang sisinya terdapat tali-rajutan- menyatu dibagian tengah dengan symbol yang mirip dengan pita, dipadu rok ketat berenda hijau ke-_tosca_-an. Mereka pun masuk ke dalam pintu Mall, pada tau kan kalo cewek pasti belinya yang gak jauh-jauh dari _fashion_, contohnya kosmetik, baju. Akhirnya sampai juga deng di caffe.

"Naru-chan. Gimana perkembangan hubungan kamu dengan Sasuke? Lancer-lancar aja?" Naruto hamper tersedak mendengar pertanyaan Ino, untung aja ia masih ingat ini di caffe. Kalo enggak, mungkin udah kesedak.

"Lancar-lancar aja" Ia mulai focus kembali dengan makanannya. Kondisi tersebut masih baik-baik aja tapi ada yang mengganggu nih.

"Foto yuk" Ajakan Sakura membuat semuanya menatap si _pinky_. Pasrah ajalah, Sakura kan keras kepala pasti semua yang dia ingankan bakal ia perjuangin buat dapet deh, termasuk ini. Foto.

Melihat persetujuan dari teman-temannya, Sakura mulai mengeluarkan Iphone 4-nya. Dimulai dari makanan yang ia foto, sphagetti, steak, dll. Lalu teman-temannya satu per satu. Sama kayak kemarin dibukit belakang Konoha Gakuen, Sakura kirim ke Instagram.

**With **_**Ymnaka_In, NaruShppire, Ten_Ten, HyuugaHinata_ **_**at Kylesi Caffe.**

**#breakfast #like #this #picture #bro #sis #fun #shopping #sakurasiGadisMusimSemi #inosiHairLong #narusiImutRubah #tentensiTomboy #hinatasiPemaluGirl #follow #us #lagi #cari #followers #thx #all**

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'lagi cari followers' Sakura?" Ino menatap dalam Sakura, meminta penjelasan.

"Bukankah followersmu sudah cukup banyak, heh?" Ia cukup heran dengan Sakura, bukankah followersnya sudah banyak, apa tak cukup? Baru-baru ini saja ia sudah beli followers. Apa kalian mengerti? Ada teman satu kampus yang jual followers dan Sakura sudah beli, harganya 30 ryo untuk 60k followers. Ckck

"Punya followers banyak itu nggak ada artinya, apa dari followers itu akan kau kencani?" Tanya Tenten.

"Kalian ini selalu mengusikku, apa salah jika punya followers banyak?" Ino dan Tenten sama-sama langsung menepuk jidatnya masing-masing begitu mendengar perkataan Sakura.

"Memang bukan masalah, tapi tapi dengan cara-mu itu yang terlalu berlebihan Sakura-chan" Naruto menengahi obrolan tersebut. Hinata menggangguk, membenarkan apa yang dikatakan Naruto.

"Eh, Instagram-mu itu ke-kenapa tidak diberi foto Naru-chan?" Hinata yang baru menge-_check_ hp bertanya pada Naruto.

"Ia terlalu malu untuk kasih fotonya" Canda Sakura mengundang tawa Ino dan Tenten.

Naruto mulai cemberut.

"Aku malas, tidak punya waktu." Acuh Naruto.

"Benarkah?" Seringai Ino.

"Jangan gangu aku, Ino" Naruto mengerucutkan mulutnya.

…

Mobil silver itu melaju dari gedung besar bertuliskan **Namikaze Group **ke bagian kota yang ramai, ramai para pejalan kaki dan mobil yang berlalu lalang. Dan berhenti di sebuah supermarket, keluar pria pirang jabrik. Minato masuk kedalam supermarket itu mencari barang yang dibutuhkannya. Begitu ia dapat langsung ke bagian kasir. Petugas kasir disana masih menundukkan kepala, tidak tau jika ada pengunjung yang datang.

Set

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan dua pasang mata yang berbeda warna itu membola besar, kejadian masa lalu teringat dipikiran masing-masing.

"Ka-kau" kata petugas tersebut.

"Kushina, yang dulu itu-"

"Apa? Kau masih mau menyangkal, hah!" Belum lah selesai Minato berkata tetapi ia sudah disergah Kushina.

"Dengarkan aku dulu" Aura ketegasan Minato menguar keluar, begitu pekat sehingga tidak ada yang berani melawan. Kushina hanya mendengus

"Sara itu bukan selingkuhan-ku, dia itu sepupu-ku" Iris ungu tersebut menatap heran.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya, dia sepupu-ku. Hehe, maafkan aku memang dari awal aku tak pernah memberi tahumu tentang saudara-saudara-ku" Entah hilang kemana ketegasan tadi, pokoknya sekarang sudah berganti dengan cengir.

Kushina hanya menghela napas. Mereka memang sama-sama ceroboh satu sama lain.

"Mana anak bungsuku?" Jantung wanita bersurai merah itu seolah berhenti berdetak. Anaknya?

Air mengalir dipipinya. Terisak. Minato yang melihat itu pun bingung.

"Kenapa? Apa ia sakit?" Kushina makin terisak. Pilu terdengar.

"Ka-karna hiks. Sa-saat itu aku belum hiks dapat pekerjaan jadi aku menganggur, hiks hiks. Kare-na hiks aku tak yakin bisa membesarkannya dalam keadaan yang seperti itu, jadi aku menitipkannya dip anti a-asuhan" Kushina memukul dadanya mencoba menghilangkan sakit yang mendera di hatinya.

Minato menjatuhkan keranjang yang ia bawa, tak percaya akan kenyataan hidup putrinya, bahkan ia tak tau wajah putri satu-satunya itu, sekalipun tak pernah. Apa anaknya masih hidup? Hidup diluar sana amat keras. Atau jangan-jangan anaknya sudah-?

"Kita harus mencarinya. Apa kau ingat panti asuhannya?" Kushina menggangguk.

"Konoha's Parent" Minato langsung mengeluarkan hpnya, menelpon sekretaris pribadinya.

"Moshi-moshi. Cari anak perempuan di Konoha's Parent, tepatnya yang dititipkan 21 tahun lalu-" Minato mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kushina

Kushina yang mengerti langsung berkata. "Bulan oktober"

"-bulan oktober. Hm, segera Kakashi"

"Ah, aku baru ingat akan menjemput Kyuubi, apa kau mau ikut?" Kata Minato. Kushina menjitak kepala Minato diiringi mode habaneronya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak ikut menjemput anakku sendiri, hah?!" Minato bergidik.

"Ya, kalau begitu kau harus ganti baju dulu."

**Konoha Airport**

2 sejoli berjalan beiringan menuju tempat menunggu khusus dari luar negri. Kushina tampak tidak sabar dengan kedatangan putranya itu. Sudah 21 tahun ia tidak melihat putranya. Dulu ia pergi dari rumah saat Kyuubi masih 6 tahun, berarti ia sekarang sudah 27 tahun.

'Aku sekarang sudah mulai tua-ttebane'

"Kyuubi tahun kemarin sudah tunangan"

"What?!" Kushina sangat spontan.

"Hm, 2 bulan lagi akan menikah dengan putrid sulung Keluarga Uchiha" Alis Kushina bertaut. Uchiha?

"Anak Mikoto dan Fugaku"

"Kyaa, aku akan jadi besan" Kushina kegirangan. Anaknya 2 bulan lagi menikah dengan anak sahabatnya? Ini bagaikan mimpi (Fio: Bersyukurlah karena authornya aku;P)

**/Pesawat ET-1099 dari Inggris sudah mendarat, bagi para pengunjung mohon tidak menghalangi pintu keluar, terimakasih/**

Tidak lama orang keluar dari pintu, termasuk pria bersurai oranye.

Minato yang sedang menelponnya segera memberitahu posisinya. Kushina berada dibelakang Minato, pria bernama Kyuubi mendatangi Minato.

"Bagaimana liburanmu, Kyuu?"Minato melihat Kyuubi.

"Cukup untuk refreshing" Jawaban singkat itu membuat seulas senyum di wajah Kushina. Tak menyangkan putranya menjadi keren, yah walaupun tidak melihat Kyuubi langsung tapi Kushina tau itu.

"Tou-san ada kejutan untukmu" Kyuubi melihat Minato setelah berjata 'hm'

Minato menggeser badannya kesebelah kiri, ada wanita bersurai panjang merah sedang menundukkan kepalanya. Sama seperti Minato baru kesupermarket.

Siapa dia. Pikir Kyuubi.

"Kyuu" Berbarengna dengan Kushina menatap Kyuubi. Napas Kyuubi tertahan melihat Kaa-sannya yang dulu pergi.

"Ne, Minato. Kau lihat dia mirip siapa?" Kyuubi segera membuka kacamata hitamnya.

"Kaa-san?" Kushina membentangkan tangannya. Tanda meminta dipeluk putranya.

"Gomen sudah meninggalkan-mu Kyuu." Pelukan Kyuubi makin mengerat.

"Hey, se-sak disini" Kyuubi melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kaa-san dengar, kau akan menikah? Begitu?"

"Ya" Kushina tersenyum. Minato melihat adegan itu juga sambil tersenyum.

"Jadilah suami yang baik, jangan mudah marah dengan istrimu" Kushina menasehati Kyuubi.

"Ya, aku tahu itu Kaa-san"

…

Berbeda dengan keluarganya, Naruto sekarang sedang tertidur pulas. Capek. Seharian ini ia dan teman-temannya pergi ke Mall, bioskop, jalan-jalan. Heran napa ngga habis bensin? Tapi untung juga, semua yang dibeli dibayarin sama Sakura. Dia kan baru _aniv_ sama Lee-senpai. Enak punya temen kaya, nggak pelit lagi.

**Back to Namikaze's Family**

MinaKushiKyuu sekarang sudah sampai mansion, Kushina juga akan tinggal di Mansion lagi. Sebelum tidur mereka kumpul-kumpul dulu,

"Kaa-san, bukankah saat itu Kaa-san sedang hamil. Mana Imouto?"

Deg

* * *

**Tbc**

**Penjelasan sedikit, disini ada sebuah kesalahan. Itachi disini adalah Perempuan! Mohon reader semua baca ya, perempuan. **

**Kalo ada reader semua yang nunggu **_**originated from acting**_** mohon maaf karena hari ini adalah jadwal buat **_**complixities of love**_**, jadwal pembuatan Fic '**_**ofa' **_**besok.**

**#**_**PROMOSI**_**# **_**Twitter : Felicya_fc**_

**Arigato udah mau baca.**

**Fem!Naruto : Dan Sa-ran**

**Uchiha Sasuke : Ah Da-mo**

**Uchiha Fugaku : Ah Soo-ra**

**Uchiha Mikoto : Cha Ra-ri**

**Namikaze Minato : Geum Eo-san**

**Uzumaki Kushina : Han Soon-deok**

**Ok, sekian.**

**RnR?**


End file.
